Peter Port Finally Snaps
by blaiseingfire
Summary: After a student calls out Peter Port for being a bad teacher, he puts that student in her place.


So drunk me read a little story called "The Night Port Went Crazy" by Cormag Ravenstaff and got inspired to write this little thing. Sober me liked it and decided to post it (with Cormag's blessing). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

* * *

It was just another average day in Professor Peter Port's class room. Port was pacing around the room while recounting another heroic tale of his journeys as a huntsman. The class was struggling to stay awake.

"And thus I didn't see the boarbatusk coming from my flank and it knocked me into a cabbage stand. I quickly got up and-..." He paused as he heard snoring and slowly turned towards the source, a dark skinned green haired woman. "Ahem!" The woman shot and sat up in attention. "Miss, what is your name?"

"Uh, Emerald sir." she responded.

"Were you just asleep just now, in my class?" he asked. Everyone started to pay attention to this. Port never cared about anyone sleeping in his classroom. Why did he now?

"Uh, yeah." Emerald replied nonchalantly.

"May I ask why?"

"Well to be honest," she said with a smile, "you're a terrible teacher. I don't think anyone has learned anything in here, your stories are so absurd that they can't be even remotely true, and-" she paused and recoiled back as Peter slammed both of his hands on her desk.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY TO ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH?!" Peter yelled with rage. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I GRADUATED TOP OF MY CLASS IN BEACON AND ATLAS ACADEMY, AND I'VE BEEN INVOLVED IN COUNTLESS RAIDS ON GRIMM DENS AND ON THE WHITE FANG, HAVE DEFENDED KINGDOMS AND VILLAGES ALIKE FROM ALL KINDS OF THREATS, AND I HAVE OVER **THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND** CONFIRMED KILLS!"

Everyone was watching Port's rant on the poor girl with shock and fear. They have never seen a professor, anyone even, this angry at someone. Emerald was petrified, unable to move out of fear.

"I AM TRAINED IN GRIMM WARFARE AND I AM THE TOP HUNTSMEN IN ALL OF VALE IF NOT REMNANT! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME BUT JUST ANOTHER POOR EXCUSE FOR CANNON FODDER! I WILL WIPE YOU THE FUCK OUT WITH BRUTAL FORCE, CUNNING, INTELLIGENCE, AND SKILL, THE KIND OF WHICH HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE ON REMNANT, MARK MY FUCKING WORDS! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SAYING THAT SHIT TO ME IN MY CLASSROOM?! THINK AGAIN, FUCKER!"

A few students ran out of the classroom, too afraid to stay in the same room as Port, but a vast majority stay seated. Emerald was hyperventilating and the color was draining from her face.

"I AM THE STORM THAT WIPES OUT THE PATHETIC LITTLE THING YOU CALL LIFE! THE NEXT TIME YOU MAKE COMMENTS LIKE THAT TO ME, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, KID! I CAN BE ANYWHERE, ANYTIME, AND I CAN KILL YOU IN OVER SEVEN HUNDRED WAYS, AND THAT'S JUST WITH MY BARE HANDS! NOT ONLY AM I EXTENSIVELY TRAINED IN UNARMED COMBAT, BUT I HAVE ACCESS TO THE ENTIRE ARSENAL OF THE ATLASSIAN MILITARY AND I WILL USE IT TO ITS FULL EXTENT TO WIPE YOUR MISERABLE ASS OFF THE FACE OF REMNANT, YOU LITTLE SHIT! I WILL DESTROY YOU SO HARD THAT NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU! NOT IN REAL LIFE, NOT IN YOUR DREAMS, NOT EVEN IN YOUR FANFICTIONS!

"I….I….I….," Emerald tried to speak, but only faint whispers came out.

"SO THE NEXT TIME YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SAYING SUCH THINGS TO ME IN MY CLASSROOM," he leaned in closer and opened his eyes, " **THINK AGAIN!** " He closed his eyes and leaned back. Everyone can only watch with fear and pity as Emerald collapsed and fell onto the floor, quietly sobbing in a fetal position.

"So anyway," Port stated with glee as if nothing happened, "I got back up from the cabbage stand and went back to combat the vile Grimm, which was distracted by the cart's owner. 'My cabbages' he yelled in distress."

 **Later**

It wasn't uncommon knowledge that Professor Glynda Goodwitch doubled as a counselor. Though her reputation made many give second thought to seeking her help, many did in time of distress. Glynda was always happy to be there for her students. Though when she walked into her office, she was met with a peculiar sight.

Emerald sitting on her couch, hugging her knees to her chest, and rocking back and forth. She looked absolutely petrified. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she was muttering something incomprehensible to herself.

"Uh, Emerald?" She snapped her head to Glynda. "Are you ok?" Emerald lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her, sobbing into Glynda's chest.

"I've seen the face of the devil himself!" She cried. Glynda sighed.

"Professor Port?" She questioned. Emerald nodded. Glynda sighed again. "God damnit Peter." She mumbled. This wasn't the first time he snapped at a student. It usually took about a month to get them back to normal. "Alright Emerald, tell me what happened."


End file.
